Etre ou ne pas être
by Alexandretta
Summary: Jack ne sait plus trop où il en est.


_Etre ou ne pas être_

_Jack ne sait plus trop où il en est._

_Rien de « V » ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ma précieuse beta-reader._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

Jack était dans la salle de bain d'Erica. Il ouvrit le robinet, plaça ses mains sous le débit de l'eau et vit tristement l'eau rougir. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et demanda : « Qui es-tu ? »

Il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Jack ? Tout va bien ? »

Il reconnaissait cette douceur dans sa voix, ce ton qu'elle utilisait à de rares occasions. Erica était inquiète pour lui. Jack avait de nouveau tiré sur un être humain ce soir. Comme la première fois, un homme allait tuer Erica. Jack n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. La différence, c'était que ce soir, l'homme était mort. « _Il allait tuer Erica, putain ! _». Il savait que si la situation venait à se reproduire, il le ferait encore. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela devait lui plaire.

« J'arrive. » répondit-il à Erica qui s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas dit que ça allait.

Il sortit. Il était toujours pâle et continuait de s'essuyer frénétiquement les mains, qui semblaient pourtant sèches, avec une serviette. Il tenta un sourire pour rassurer Erica.

« N'essayez pas de me mentir, Jack. »

Ils restèrent à se regarder. Erica finit par prendre la serviette et posa son autre main sur celles de Jack.

« Vos mains sont propres. » murmura-t-elle.

Jack acquiesça légèrement et alors qu'Erica s'avançait vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain pour lancer la serviette dans la baignoire, il ne put s'empêcher de les fixer ses mains du regard, à la recherche de la moindre trace de sang. Erica revint vers lui, lui prit délicatement la main et l'emmena au salon.

« J'ai fait du café. »

Il se laissa entraîner sans résistance. Elle détestait le voir comme ça. Ce n'est jamais facile de tuer quelqu'un, même pour un agent du FBI mais pour Jack, c'était différent. Il y a encore quelques semaines de cela, il n'était qu'un prêtre, dans une petite église, entièrement dévoué à sa congrégation. A présent, il était toujours dévoué, mais ce dévouement se manifestait de manière totalement différente.

Ils s'assirent en silence sur le canapé du salon.

« Cette chemise vous va bien. » dit Erica pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le pull de Jack étant tâché de sang, elle l'avait mis au lave-linge et lui avait prêté une chemise.

« Merci. Je ne suis pas sûr que Tyler approuve.

-Elle n'est pas à Tyler.

-Oh. » se contenta de dire Jack, comprenant que la chemise appartenait à l'ex-mari d'Erica.

De nouveau, un lourd silence s'installa alors qu'Erica versait le café dans les tasses.

« Qui suis-je, Erica ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et reposa sur la table basse, la tasse de café qu'elle allait lui donner.

« Que suis-je devenu ? J'étais un prêtre. J'étais un homme de foi. »

- Vous l'êtes toujours.

- Un homme de foi… peut-être. Mais un prêtre… Que fait un prêtre ? Il est un guide spirituel, un soutien, il réconforte, il ne fait pas de mal aux autres. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je frappe, je tire sur des personnes, je les blesse, je… je les tue… Quel genre de prêtre fait ça ? « Tu ne tueras point », ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

- Jack, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de bon.

- Erica, il n'y a rien de bon dans ce que j'ai fait ce soir.

- Ce soir, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. » Elle prit les mains de Jack dans les siennes.

« Je sais… Et ce que je sais, c'est que je le ferai encore. ». Il serra les mains d'Erica et soupira avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis plus un prêtre Erica. Un prêtre doit aussi servir l'Eglise catholique et faire ce que lui dicte l'Eglise catholique. Mais cette Eglise… Cette Eglise, son message qui glorifie les Visiteurs, qui en fait des créatures de Dieu, son message n'est pas le mien. Je ne peux pas me faire le messager de cela !

- Je le sais. Vous avez fait des choix. Vous avez choisi de continuer à servir l'être humain. Ces choix sont guidés par ce que vous êtes au plus profond de vous-même. Ces choix, vous les avez faits en tant qu'homme courageux, loyal, de moralité, de principes. Vous avez refusé l'asservissement. Vous me l'avez dit : la chose qui vous effrayait le plus c'était de ne rien faire. Tout votre être, tout comme mon être, commandait de combattre les Visiteurs parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ! Vous ne pouviez pas rester spectateur. Vous vous deviez de combattre et, je suis désolée de vous le dire mais… Ce n'est pas en priant que nous arriverons à leur botter leur cul à écailles. » Elle sourit légèrement. Il sourit à son tour.

« Georgie m'avait dit que je devrais faire un choix. Etre un prêtre ou un soldat.

-Très pertinent. » dit-elle avec une tristesse dans le regard en pensant à leur ami disparu.

Jack la regarda en souriant, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas une façade. Erica pouvait aussi voir de la reconnaissance dans ce regard.

« J'imagine que jusqu'à présent, je me voilais la face. »

Il lâcha les mains d'Erica pour attraper sa tasse de café, mais elle le retint.

« Jack. Et si vous vous contentiez d'être seulement un homme ? Avec tout ce que cela comporte. Vous resterez toujours un homme de foi, même si vous vous battez, même si vous utilisez des armes. Votre sens aigu du bien et du mal n'a pas à servir exclusivement l'Eglise. Ce sens aigu du bien et du mal ne s'éteindra pas. Nous en aurons toujours besoin. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des doutes Jack. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de collaborer avec Hobbes qui représente tout ce que j'ai toujours combattu.

-Je le sais Erica. Tout comme je sais que ne rien dire à votre fils vous ronge. Je peux vous confier quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

-Les Visiteurs me font ressentir de la colère. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Mais c'est un pêché ça ! »

-Je sais. » dit-il en riant légèrement. « Je n'en suis pas fier. »

Erica lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Puis, tout à coup, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Erica. » chuchota-t-il.

« Mais je vous en prie. » dit-elle en le lâchant. « Ca fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler n'est-ce pas ? D'habitude c'est vous qui réconfortez les gens.

-Oui et il me semblait que je me débrouillais bien, mais apparemment, cela n'a pas suffi pour qu'ils m'écoutent. Ils sont tous partis lors de mon homélie.

-Jack, n'ayez aucun doute. Ne remettez jamais en question cela. Vous savez écouter…

-Il vaut mieux pour un prêtre. » ironisa-t-il.

« Primo, je crois qu'il a été établi clairement que vous n'étiez plus un prêtre. Secundo, ce n'est pas en séminaire que vous avez appris cela. Vous avez de l'intérêt pour les gens et cela va au-delà d'un sacerdoce et d'une volonté profonde de sauver les âmes. Quand je vous ai dit pour le père de Tyler, (je savais que vous ne me jugeriez pas bien sûr, mais surtout vous ne m'avez pas mise en doute. Votre première réaction a été de dire que les médecins ne savent pas tout.

-Je vous connais Erica, il ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit que vous pouviez tromper votre mari. Je vous en crois incapable.

-Tout comme je vous crois incapable de devenir une machine à tuer sans merci. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous agissons pour le bien. Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à accepter que tuer entre dans la colonne « agir pour le bien » et vous ne l'accepterez jamais. Sinon, vous auriez un sérieux problème. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je serai toujours là pour vous.

-Je le sais. Je vous fais confiance.

-Et vous êtes la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

-Vous allez finir par me faire rougir.

-J'ai réussi à vous remonter le moral ?

-C'était juste pour ça ? Est-ce qu'il y a une once de vérité dans tout ce que vous avez dit ? » dit-il en riant.

« Vous savez bien que oui.

-Encore merci. » Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle vit son visage se rapprocher de plus en plus et en eu le souffle coupé. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle sourit en feintant ignorer la rougeur qui lui montait soudainement au visage. Et à son tour, Erica déposa un baiser juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Quand elle recula, elle vit le trouble dans le regard de Jack. Ne voulant pas que le malaise s'installe. Elle se pencha vers la table pour attraper la télécommande de la télé.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la télé à 3h du matin ?

-Sur une des chaînes de sports, ils repassent des vieux combats de boxe. »

Jack ne put retenir un rire.

« La chaîne sport, alors. »

Erica lui tendit la télécommande puis se pencha de nouveau vers la table basse pour attraper les tasses de café. Après lui en avoir donné une à Jack, elle prit la sienne entre ses deux mains, s'adossa au canapé et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack.

FIN


End file.
